Johann Zolar
Appearance Johann's form (which is almost always hidden under his full plate) is of that of an anthropomorphic moth, typical of Lepidopterrans. He has a white chitinous covering, long, white hair, and thick white fluff on this neck and chest, forearms, thighs, and lower legs. He has black compound eyes, and two fluffy antennae. He has 4 arms, each half the size of what a strongly-built human might have. He also has pale white wings that have red spirals on them He normally wears his rusted, damaged Gore plate , a masterwork spiked full plate, covering up all his Lepidopterran features and making him seem as if he's just a normal humanoid. The Gore plate looks just like any full plate, save that it is reinforced by more metal plates with spikes on them. He carries around his +2 Spiked Shockwave Shield (Gorodon) ''on his right hands and a masterwork light spiked shield on his left. On his back, he carries the ''+1 Drow's Demise. Background and Personality Johann was once a great alchemist of high caliber, but the drow war had caused him to initiate combat against the drow. Prior to this, he worked for the drow as a punisher of a highest caliber - a Fleshwarper, and Fleshcrafter, to an extent. During the conflict, he was running out of alchemy to fight with, so he had to fleshcraft himself into a superior form to fight them off. His transformation caused him to gain unimaginable amounts of power and was able to escape. The power did not last long, though, and soon he was on the surface, all of his memories lost save for some meagre knowledge of alchemy, but he was a better fighter now. When he met Djrogall, he was given a boon in the form of DR 5/magic. Johann now does not remember his previous life, but met a curious tiefling and a goblin, and seeing that their first actions were good, followed them, trying to spread as much good as possible, while trying to regain his alchemical prowess. Johann is a very shy person and gets anxious in social situations, but is fearless in combat. He is a bit masochistic and enjoys the company of female humanoids, like drow and lamias. He daydreams a lot, and is obsessive when it comes to keeping allies alive. Johann will graft alchemical organs into himself to be better at protecting his allies and friends. In face of extreme stress and danger, he mutates into his mutagenic form, a towering mutant with spikes and thicker chitinous plates. Johann is Chaotic Good. Deathshead, Johann's alter ego is a small figment of his past life. Deathshead is much more polite and refined, seeing fleshwarping as a way to transcend nature's cruel limitations. Deathshead is amoral but 'enlightened', and he isn't sentimental. Right now, Deathshead presence isn't much, but the amoral vivisectionist will appear in time. Deathshead is Lawful Neutral. In Combat In combat, Johann is extremely adept at preventing damage from reaching allies. He will leap into action and aid those who are under attack, giving them a higher chance of not getting hit. If that fails, Johann himself will move and block the attack with his body, confident that his extraordinary hardiness should be used in a way that keeps everyone alive. In his normal form, Johann uses his shields and gore plate to strike with extreme precision and speed, often hitting 3-4 times in the span of a few seconds. Although the damage that he deals in his normal form isn't anything special, he has the ability to both rage and mutate to extreme effect, though he prefers to rage. Death Johann died as he lived, protecting others. He went into direct melee combat with a CR10 Gug to stall it long enough for the party to kill it and received mortal wounds and died. Resurrection Upon reaching the top of a mountain, past many trials and tribulations, and a massive battle against multiple hydras and a mysterious Worm that Walks, the party met a wizard that revived him for free. Because he had so many augmenations and was completely unnatural, he had to have a soul bound to his shield. The wizard took a random soul, but it turned out the soul he took was Gorodon, a being that claimed to be older than time and is the manifestation of Death.